Abuse:love:hate:pervs
by emminema
Summary: Renee abuses bella.she had enough and runs away from renee and her younger slutty sister to her dad.shes not ment to b wiv her dad.edward,alice&Jasper arnt very popular and befriend bella.throw in pervy mike/jake/mrbanner read and review !M 4 abuse
1. Chapter 1

Well my new story is here . I'm deleting some of my older ones because there not getting any reviews or visits .

So read this story NOW ! Lol !

Rated M for abuse and language

chapter 1 – I hate this part – pussy cat dolls .

' FINALLY !' I yelled as I climbed off the plane , into sunny old Forks , as the locals use to call it . I hoped my dad , Charlie would be waiting for me in the airport . I missed him so much . I hadn't seen him since I was 5 , because my mother won custody over me .

I didn't understand why though . I mean she didn't really care for me or anything . All the attention went to my younger sister , Karen .

Karen was the average , slutty 16 year old . While me , the plain , boring 17 , nearly 18 year old girl .

While all the attention , love and care went to Karen , I would stand around doing nothing , felling nothing or anything . At Christmas I was lucky I got a decent present . Not like I wanted it . I didn't know were the money had came from . My mom had the habit of getting paid for doing the dirty . You know what im talking about . Couple of times during the week she would sneak out in the dead of night and climb into a random persons car .

The reason she didn't care for me was because she blamed me for my parents split up . I was only bloody 5 , I didn't understand and still got the blame . In a way attention did get put on me . But it was unwanted attention .

My mom and sister would hit me . Yes my sister . The last hitting drove me over the top .

~ flash back ~

' Isabella , can you come down here now !?!' Renee yelled. Yep ! She was drunk . I clambered down the stairs .

' First Renee , my name is Bella . B-E-L-L-A , and want do you want me to do , wipe your ass .' that wasn't meant to come out.

' you little bitch , treat your mother with more respect !!!' she screamed and slapped me over the face . Ouch !?! it stung . I placed my hand up to my face rubbing it .

She picked up her glass bottle and smashed it in half . Then she pointed at me . I glared at her , freaked out way .

' oh , and all your money on your bank card is run out , Karen and me needed to by our boy friends a prezzie . ' Renee slurred . ' I guess you wouldn't need the money coz your a fugly slut , who can't get anyone to love .'

tears streamed down my face . I walked over to the counter and grabbed my bank card .

' give that to my slut !' she screamed , and threw the half smashed glass at my head . I screamed . The glass ripped into my forehead . Blood trickled down my face . Wow , I felt like I was going to faint .

' NOOO! ' I screamed back . Renee then ran for me . I darted as fast as I could to the corner of the room , next to a vase . I picked it up .

She ran right for me , but before she reached me , I smashed the vase over her head , knocking her flat out on the floor .

' OH SHIT ! ' I screamed . Placing my hand over my head . I hurried up stairs and grabbed 2 bags out of the closet and pulled stuff into them .

I then walked over to were my phone was charging . I pulled the charger out of the wall , packed it along with my apple mac book , ipod and my electric guitar . All brought thanks to my generous father who sent me 200 dollars a month since my mother took charge .I scrolled down the numbers on my phone with tears streaming down my face . I pressed call on Charlies name .

_Ring ring _

( underline Bella , italics Charlie during phone call )

Hey d-d-dad?

_Bella , honey is that you , are you okay ?_

N-n-not-t-t really , c-c-can I come live w-w-with you ? 

_Bella , you know your mother has custody over you , but if you so much want so , fine with me. _

Thanks dad .  A smile crept on my face

_well , okay honey when are you coming ?_

Im leaving now !

_What ! I need to sort your room out and everything with the school , if you don't mind sleeping on the sofa for a day then fine . _

Okay ? Well would you be able to meet me at the airport ?

_Sure , i'll see you tomorrow . Bye ._

Bye !

I quickly threw my clothes into my other bag , and put on a purple hoody . I wanted to get out of the house before Karen came back after her latest fucking , I guess .

I hurried out , looked at my mother who was knocked out on the floor . I walked out of the door and climbed into my Audi TT .

~ end of flash back ~

I ran frantically through the airport with my hood up . If charlie noticed the cut , he would fume .

I finally noticed a man dressed in a police suit with a beard . Yes that was my dad , looking the same as he had done 13 years ago .

I waved at him and he looked shocked . I ran up to him .

' Well , you've certainly changed ?' he said .

' dad , don't forget , it has been 13 years .'

he smiled and we walked out towards the police car . The drive to forks its self was pretty boring . I looked out of the window , and all I could see was green this green that . Wow ! The colour green was already pissing me off . Then Charlie spoke .

' oh , Bella i've already erolled you in Forks high , you will be starting tomorrow , if your up to it . ' I nodded in agreement . This was probibably going to be like what happened in my old school , everyone hate me , thinking im a Emo . Well you could say I was like one , I didn't were much make – up and liked wearing dark coloured clothes like purple , black navy blue .

I smiled at him , as we pulled down the road into the drive which was well out of the way .of the local houses , well except 1 . There were 2 houses next to each other . My dad's and the neighbours .

' wow ! Dad , I didn't know you owned a house like this , fucking hell ! ' i yelled .

' OI ! Bella watch the language , and thank you . ' his lips were playing into a smile .

' go take a look around , pick which bedroom we want . ' I quickly climbed out of the car , and grabbed my electric guitar out of the back .

I ran towards the house nearly tripping over and making my cut of my face even worse . Lucky dad hadn't asked about , he knew how clumsy I was , even though Renee had threw a bottle at my head .

I wondered around the house for the bit , and then found the perfect room . It had a balcony , and a closet , not like I would need it . I wondered over towards the bed and collapsed onto it , gripping tightly onto my guitar . I soon drifted off into a dead slumber .

well what do you think . Yes if your wondering were the Cullens are , you meet them next so don't worry . Do you reckon I put some Tanya , Jessica and Lauren bitch fights in there . And a pervy Jacob / Mr Banner.

Well review your thoughts . It would be nice if I got 10 or 20 reviews !thanks for reading .

Next chapter coming soon .


	2. Chapter 2

Well im over the moon , im so happy some people have decided to read the first chapter , and actually bother reviewing .

So yeah! I did have chapter 2 ,3 and 4 all typed up , and guess what happened , some one robbed my memory stick . So shit ! . Well I can re-write it now XD

**Bella's POV**

great ! I thought to myself . Beginning a new school , just so everyone can hate me all over again . Why did I even bother . I only ever went Phoenix high , and got bullied and beaten and swore at . My sister spread rumours about me . Stuff about my sexuality , which is normal im straight , im not gay or any other words people uses . Also stuff like I hit her and cut her and things like that . I was intimidated by Karen , and she was fucking younger than me .

I woke up still in the same clothes I fell asleep in , holding my electric guitar tightly . Lots of noise was coming from next door . Arguing and swearing . I giggled to myself quietly . They were arguing about clothes .I think . My guess was that one of them chose clothes that the other didn't want to wear .

I let out a loud yawn and pulled myself over to the bathroom , connected to my room . I had a quick shower, using my strawberry soap and shampoo , and inspected my cut and bruise circling the cut on my face . It was getting worse by the day , which made me feel like shit .

Great ! Another reason to get weird glares shot me . They'd probably think im a crackhead who hit myself .

I pondered down stairs and skipped breakfast altogether . I really couldn't be assed eating something .

As I got outside , I noticed parked in my driveway was my audi TT . WOW! That was quick , it had already been shipped over . Shame my Dad wasn't here for me to say thank you to . I quickly climbed in and drove off towards the school .

When I got to the school , not many cars were there . There was a hot pink convertible , exactly like the one Karen had . A porsche , and a Volvo and also some teachers cars .

1 teacher , sat there on the beach eating a sandwich , looking like a frog . I laughed . I couldn't keep it in . I then walked around towards the front office .

I still had my hood up hiding my cut through my long , thick brown hair cascading down down my back and infront of my shoulders . I got a few dirty looks from these slutty looking people . There skirts were like nearly showing there ass and there tops were open showing all the world too much skin .

WOW! Im so fucking mentally scarred . I needed to be blind at this moment . I walked into the office , with my eyes squishifid tightly together . I propped them opened and walked over to the desk .

' hey , my name is Isabella Maria Swan , im new here!' I said with fake enthusiasm.

' Yes , Isabella , chief Swans Daughter , am I right ?' She said , placing a plastic smile on her face . Yep ! She noticed my cut .

' Bella , actually .'

' okay Bella , here's your time table and map of the school , but I don't think you'll get lost .' she let out a little chuckle . What the fuck was she laughing at .

' thanks .' I nearly whispered . She let out a little smile as I walked off . I looked at the top of the piece of paper and it read junior year – Bella Swan time table .

First – physical education ( oh crap )

second – maths

third – English ( yay )

forth – technology

lunch hour – im gonna be all by my self . I was mentally crying

fifth – biology

sixth – Spanish

great . I leaned against a wall in the corridor . I saw from the corner of my eye one of the sluts before with this blonde boy , walking at each others side . The blonde boy winked at me . I really wanted to hurl . The blonde girl shot daggers at me .

The blonde girl sniggered . ' bitch ' I muttered under my breathe .

She spinned around , oh shit , she heard . But how the fuck .

' like excuse me , stig . Who do you think your talking to . The only bitch around here is you !' she snarled .

' but , i'd rather be a bitch than a slut . ' I snapped back . Fury filled her eyes . She looked like she was going to kill me .

' im , the TANYA DENALI, and no one speaks to me like that . ' some people started gathering around . Oh crud . I really didn't want to get in a fight on my fist day . Plus class hadn't even started .

' well sorry T-anya , I kind of already have . ' I smirked to myself . She really freaked out then .

' IF YOU EVEN FUCKING LOOK AT ME WRONG , I FUCKING BREAK YOUR SORrY BUTT . ' tanya screamed . Ow ! My ear drum popped .

' what ever . ' I said relaxed . Then she lashed out . She slapped me right across the face . Well I wasn't fucking having that .

I clenched my fist together and punched her square in the face . I froze . Oh shit ! My mind screamed at me . Some people bagan cheering . This little pixi looking girl began jumping up and down and smiled at me , and the blonde boy next to her smiled aswell .

I knew the risks of punching some one popular . You were going to be a outsider . But I had been prepared for that to happen anyway .

I ran off down the corridor and hide in the toilets , smiling to myself . Yes , I hardly knew Tanya , but she slapped and I wasn't having it . The bell went off for first lesson , but I stayed in the toilet for a couple of minutes , just looking at the bruise that Tanya had given me from 1 slap . I then trodded off to 1st lesson , and guess who was there , TANYA !

She gave me snotty glares right through the lesson , but nothing else . when I was trying to throw the ball they would shove me and push me . I learnt that the other 2 girls that ganged with Tanya were Lauren and Jessica , and that the big guy with Tanya before was Mike Newton . Yes he looked definitely like the Forks town player .

I over heard Jessica talk about some group of people called the Cullen's . I had know idea who they were , but she was proper slagging off the girl called Alice and two Boys called Jasper and Edward . They were saying how retarded Edward was because he wouldn't date and that he had a fucking to old fashioned personality . I didn't see a problem with some one having a old fashioned personality , it didn't mean they were a bad person .

Lauren then turned around and shot a glare at me . Her top was rolled up , so you could nearly see her bra sticking out the bottom , and she had shorts that were way 2 sizes to small .

God , im so bloody pissed off , these sluts keet mentally scarring me . Tanya then turned around and walked right past me, barging into me . I could already see the bruise coming out across my face . Also I was surprised that she hadn't snitched on me yet . Hopefully she wouldn't .

I just stood there , doing nothing . Next minute I felt some one in my presence . I turned around and screamed .

' oh , shit ! Sorry . I didn't mean to scare you . Just want to tell you that you are my hero for punching Tanya . She gave me shit since I first started here . Oh again im sorry . My name is Alice . ' she smiled at me .

' Well im Bella Swan , as you know . im certainly touched that im YOUR hero . By the way is your second name Cullen , coz if it it Tanya and the slut face 1 and 2 was proper slagging you off before . ' I said . Her smiled died down into a frown .

' Yeah . But im not bothered what that slut says , I ignore her . She's been like that since me , Edward and Jasper , who's my boy friend started 2 years ago . Were like outsiders now. No-one likes us '

' isn't Jasper your - ' Alice cut me off mid- sentence .

' oh , Me and Edward are twin brother and sister while my parents Carlisle and Esme adopted Jasper when he was 14 . ' oh , now I understood .

Me and Alice carried on talking as we entered the changing room . I didn't dare ask why they were outsiders , it seemed to rude .

' oh Bella , you should sit with me , Jasper and Edward at lunch , i'm sure they wont mind . ' I grimaced and nodded my head ' OH what do you have 4th Bella .'

I looked through my bag and found my timetable . ' looks like you have the same technology as me . '

I liked Alice already . Yes , she wasn't very popular , but I didn't care . Alice faced me .

' not being rude Bella , but what happened to the side of you face , its looks – erm painful , if thats a word to describe it , maybe you should let My father look at it . '

' oh its nothing Alice , I got it the day before I moved to Forks , no biggy . ' Alice Smiled as she always did . GOD , she was so full of life .

I then wondered off to next lesson , not wondering what to expect .

so what do you think , wow that was a long chapter to type up . I do promise to have Edwards POV next . It will have stuff from this chapter in and then some more added on . Please please please review . I want people to actually encourage me to carry on writing . Please XD

emminema ( i'll even give you all a glow stick party hahahaha ! )


	3. Chapter 3

Yay ! Shawza , you rock . And all the other people who have reviewed .

Oh , you will find out Bella does have another hidden talent other that playing the electric guitar .

chapter 3 – meeting Edward

Edward's POV

so yeah ,another boring fucking school day rising on the horizon . I woke up in the morning and walked straight into the bathroom , and looked in the mirror .

I nearly screamed .

' ALICE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I yelled . As I yanked out the pink rollers Alice managed to get in my hair while I was sleeping . I heard foot steps running down the stairs , and I rushed out of my room running after Alice .

I grabbed her by her hips .

' RAPE , RAPE ! ' ( not making fun of rape here ) Alice yelled giggling . ' JASPER!!!!' she kept yelling . ' come on Edward we need to get ready for school . Let me pick you clothes !!!' god would my sister ever shut up .

' no , Alice after you put pink rollers in my hair , I wouldn't even let you go by my room never mind my fucking clothes . Why even dress up , not like we need to make an impression . ' I mumbled the last part .

' oh I know that , but theres a new girl starting today . Charlie Swans daughter . I thought it was strange , coz Charlie had never mentioned about having any kids .' Alice went on . Great , a new girl who is just going to hang around with Jessica . Usually all the new kids became one of them .

After I refreshed , and got changed I walked down stairs . I went into the kitchen were i'd seen a rather unpleasant sight .

' holy fucking christ , go get a room !' I yelled to jasper and Alice .

' Just coz ya jealous Eddie , you haven't found anyone to love yet . Watch when you finally find some one you'll be doing the same thing .' I rolled my eyes . ' don't roll your eyes at me eddie .' Alice snapped .

' Stop fucking calling me Eddie , my name is Edward !' I moaned . I then jogged out to the car , with my piece of cheese and toast in my hand . I quickly finished it before I climbed in the car , and drove off so I wouldn't have to share a car with her and Jasper making out .

As I got to the school , there were hardly any cars there . After 5 minutes Alice's porsche pulled up , with Jasper in .

We meet up and walking into one of the quads . We walked past Mike who started mumbling swear words at us . He usually called me gay because I wouldn't date anyone , the reason I didn't was because I wanted to find the correct person , not just some slut who you could pick up from the corner of the street . Tanya also walked past .

A couple of minutes later Jasper and Alice walked off to go collect something from the car , while I needed to return some books back to the library . I had just finished reading some random story about a vampire falling in love with a human . It was really strange . But really enjoyable at the same time .

second lesson – Edwards POV 

my second lesson was Spanish . Alice was in that lesson aswell . She was talking to Jasper about a girl punching some one .

' hey , what you guys talking about ? Some one punching who ?' I quizzed .

' oh yeah . The new girl , who is pretty by the way punch Tanya square in the face . Its was like heaven had finally reached me . Bella is also dead nice , I spoke to her in P.E , I asked if she wanted to sit with us at lunch , is that okay ?'

I just nodded my head . She sounded nice enough to me .

Lunch came around to quick , and Alice came rather late . She was talking to who was Bella . Oh my frigging hell . She was pretty . God what am I saying she was gorgeous . She had long brown hair that went just a bit higher that half way down her back , brown eye's that were very easy to get lost in , and the best part was that she didn't dress lika ost of the other girls in or junior year .

The finally made it to the table . Wow , she was even more pretty when she was up close .

' Jasper , Edward this is Bella , Bella , this is Edward and Jasper .' she smiled a bit and let out a shy 'hi' ' Hey Bella you weren't so shy when you punched Tanya this morning ?' a smile played on her lips while I burst out laughing .

We all talked randomly threw lunch . All about random things . Bella came out with a rant about how slutty her younger sister who was called Karen was . She said that Karen wasn't Charlie's , and when she was 5 her mom divorced Charlie .

The lunch bell finally went off .

' Hey Bella .' I called after her .

' Yeah ? ' she blushed slightly

' what have you got next ? I've got Biology with Mr Banner , you?'i questioned .

' same .'

we walked off towards biology and talked when we got there Bella burst out laughing when she saw the teacher ,

' hey , Mr Banner might not be very appealing , but hes a good teacher . ' she carried on sniggering .

' He eats sandwiches like a frog with a tongue problem .' she looked like she was about to faint with laugher , while i'd never heard such a hilarious thing . It made me laugh so much I would have been close enough to peeing me pants .

Bella walked over to the teacher .

' erm – i-im new here *snigger * im Bella **snigger** swan.' Mr Banner looked at her , then I looked like he was tracing his eyes up and down her body . I really wanted to yell perv , and then the perving got worse . Another dick called Jacob Black started looking up and down he body .

God I felt sorry for her . She must have noticed Jacob glaring at her because she put her middle finger up to him . I couldn't help but laugh . She was so funny and layed back , and she lived next door to me . What the fuck am I going to do ?

well I hope that much is okay . I want to change it into Bella's POV for tomorrow because I have a early start , so yeah! Thanks for reading . Im begging you review pretty please * flutter eye lashed , put puppy dog eyes on *


End file.
